Destino de Lutar
by Pegasus Saint
Summary: o que vc faria se soubesse que tem uma semana para tentar convecer Zeus a desistir de destruir a Terra, e se você não pudesse convencelo por bem o que farian essa semana que falta antes da destruição do mundo ?
1. Chapter 1

**Destino daqueles que lutam**

**Cap 1 O destino de lutar**

Apos a luta contra Apolo seiya e os outros cavaleiros sabiam que os deuses ainda não desistiram de destruir a Terra, Os deuses dão aos seres humanos sete dias de vida antes de destruírem o planeta, juntos os cincos cavaleiros de bronze e Athena conversam na sala do mestre no que sobrou dele desde a guerra contra hades.

Seiya estando um pouco nervoso: Amigos o que acham que devemos fazer?

Shum: Por que os deuses não podem deixar os homens viverem em paz?

Hyoga olha para shum e depois se vira para olhar Saori: Athena você que é filha de Zeus e se rebelou contra ele não sabe de alguma maneira de se acabar com essas lutas?

Shiryu e Shum viram para olhar Hyoga enquanto Seiya olho para Saori enquanto Ikki de costas olha para a porta pensando

Athena olha calmamente eles antes de responder: só a um meio de se acabar com essa guerra contra os deuses - Ela para no meio e olha para um buraco no teto mostrando o céu azul

Seiya se senta aos pés dos degraus do salão e começa a pensar enquanto Shiryu, Hyoga e Shum olham para Saori e Ikki se vira e encara Seiya.

Ikki: Seiya se não conseguirmos por bem teremos que lutar outra vez então não adianta ficar ai pensando

Todos ouvem o que Ikki diz a Seiya e olham para ele

Shum olhando para Ikki pergunta sem entender a razão da qual Ikki dizer aquilo a Seiya: Ikki?

Ikki com aquele sorriso característico dele: Shum todos nos sabemos que teremos que lutar contra os deuses porque nada que pudéssemos fazer faria com que eles mudassem de idéia, para salvar todo o planeta teremos que lutar e convencer eles que estão querendo fazer e errado.

Saori olha para Ikki e sorri: então você sugere que tentemos convencê-los e se não conseguirmos fazê-los entender através da luta?

Shiryu se se encosta a um canto perto de Seiya: vamos lutar ate o fim amigos

Hyoga olha para Shiryu e sorri apontando ao céu: por todos aqueles que morreram em nome da paz e da justiça nos não temos o direito de desistir dessa luta

Seiya se levanta e vai ate o meio da sala se juntando com Shum, Ikki e Hyoga seguidos por Shiryu e Saori.

Os cincos dizem juntos olhando para Saori: Pela vida e paz neste mundo que amamos e protegemos lutaremos por todos que não podem fazer isso, e mais uma vez traremos a paz a este mundo, Juramos proteger a todos em nome daqueles que morreram o fazendo.

Saori sorri e diz aos cinco ali na sua, frente prontos mais uma vez para morrer por ela e a paz neste mundo: meus amados cavaleiros obrigados por serem tão corajosos, dessa vez podera não haver a vitória - ela começa a chorar e quando vai continuar e interrompida por Seiya - e queria...

Seiya interrompendo Saori ele que também chorava neste momento junto com os demais: Mais uma vez faremos um milagre acontecer desta vez será tão imenso como o universo, pois lutaremos sempre sonhando com um belo futuro para este mundo.

Os cavaleiros resolvem deixar Athena a sós por algum tempo para ela pensar em algum jeito de acabar com essas lutas que eles odiavam tanto por não terem sentido.

Seiya saindo por ultimo fica a porta por um instante e sorri olhando para Saori: Não se preocupe essa será a luta final e nós com certeza iremos vencer essa batalha em nome de todos.

Saori vendo o sorriso de Seiya pede para ele se aproximar da Deusa que sorria bem mais alegre do que estava enquanto eles estavam discutindo sobre esta batalha, Seiya se aproxima de Saori e coloca as mãos sobre a cabeça como de costume.

Seiya: Saori não tem com o que se preocupar eu sempre estarei do seu lado não importando o que aconteça por que eu – Seiya começa a ficar envergonhado e vermelho sem conseguir dizer o que ele realmente sente por ela – eu, eu é que eu.

Saori vendo a dificuldade de Seiya para dizer uma coisa também fica envergonhada e fica bem mais vermelha que Seiya, pois fica imaginando o que ele tem pra dizer que não consegue já que ela nunca havia visto ele com dificuldade para falar – Seiya o que você esta tentando dizer?

Seiya vê o rosto de Saori vermelho enquanto ela fica com envergonhada por causa do que ele estava tentando dizer – Saori eu nunca pensei que ia dizer isso mais eu sempre achei você muito bonita, mais antigamente você era tão mandona tão mimada que eu n sabia que um dia iria sentir isso por você – ao dizer isso seiya fica bem mais vermelho se virando e começa a andar em direção a saída quando.

Abrem a porta são os quatro cavaleiros de bronze voltando e vendo os dois vermelhos de vergonha mais não dizem nada

Hyoga apavorado para falar entra rapidamente já dizendo o porque deles terem entrado daquela maneira falando - Athena você precisa ver isso, venha rápido – ele logo volta a porta e os outros já o seguem com o olhar.

Seiya, Saori e os outros saem da sala e se deparam com as 12 casas do zodíaco milagrosamente se reconstruindo e todos ficam espantados com isso até que de repente aprecem 12 vultos vindo do fundo da casa de peixes ate o salão do mestre, alguns minutos depois sabem ser os 12 cavaleiros de ouro, todos se espantam por saber que os cavaleiros de ouro estavam ali.

Saori nota não se tratar dos cavaleiros conhecidos e sim novos cavaleiros de ouro, Seiya e os outros se espantam com o fato e ficam em tom de por que a Saori.

Saori olhando dos cavaleiros de bronze aos novos cavaleiros de ouro: estes cavaleiros são discípulos dos cavaleiros de ouro da geração anterior a de Saga, Aioria e os outros estes estavam sendo treinados por seus mestres há alguns anos e estavam prontos para assumir algumas casas quando aconteceu toda a luta em Asgard e contra Poseidon então não tiveram tempo para se colocar em prova de qual deles receberia qual armadura de ouro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap 2 O Santuário Volta à vida**

Após algumas explicações de Saori sobre os novos cavaleiros de ouro e como que o santuário esta se refazendo somente pela presença do cosmo dos novos cavaleiros, estes se ajoelham perante a deusa Athena e se colocam a disposição dela para lutar contra os deuses se for necessário em ordem são: Zaao de Áries, Dante de Touro, Zach de Gêmeos, Daimom de Câncer, Shinji de Leão, Indrah de Virgem, Mac de Libra, Gento de Escorpião, Gai de Sagitário, Maval de Capricórnio, Hioto de Aquário, Kingo de Peixes.

Seiya e os outros se espantam ao ver quem são os novos cavaleiros de ouro mais n tem tempo para falar nada, logo que eles termina de se apresentar a Athena chegam correndo os outros cavaleiros de bronze e as amazonas Shina e Marim que se espantam ao ver os cavaleiros ali parados.

Jabu meio afobado pela corrida para subir as 12 casas enquanto elas se reconstroem: Athena o que esta acontecendo aqui?

Os cavaleiros de ouro, Seiya, Athena e os demais olham para a cara feia de jabu ao perguntar aquilo.

Shiryu olhando para os cavaleiros de libra a capricórnio: Espero que vocês novos cavaleiros de ouro honrem a memória dos cavaleiros que os antecederam

Os cavaleiros olham todos para Shiryu, Seiya e os demais sabem o por que dele ter dito aquilo já que seu mestre e os outros cavaleiros lutaram até mesmo depois de mortos por Athena e a paz na Terra.

Mac se pronuncia a dizer olhando para Shiryu e em seguida mudando o olhar para Athena: Athena nós treinamos nossas vidas interas para um dia sermos cavaleiros podemos não estar a par de todos os acontecimentos dos últimos meses mais sabemos que não poderemos desistir por causa da nossa honra ao nos tornarmos cavaleiros escolhidos pelas próprias armaduras de ouro – ele para e olha para Shiryu novamente – sei que vocês cavaleiros de bronze tinham grande respeito pelos cavaleiros de ouro...

Hioto somente interrompe Mac continuado sua frase: e que alguns deles foram mestres de vocês e que vocês aprenderam muito com eles e não iremos nunca...

Shinji completa a frase de hioto enquanto eles se levantam: Desrespeitar o sentimento de todos aqueles que acreditam na paz na Terra

Um a um eles mostram o poder de seus cosmos elevando os ao extremo do sétimo sentido fazendo com que um brilho semi-igual ao visto por Seiya e os outros na batalha contra Hades quando todos os 12 morreram

Após uma amostra do poder dos cavaleiros de ouro onde até mesmo Athena se surpreende por tamanha força destes novos guerreiros estes se dirigem logo em seguida a suas casas do zodíaco.

Todos os cavaleiros de bronze e as amazonas ficaram sem ter o que dizer sobre estes cavaleiros, Saori vendo as caras de seus maiores protetores resolve falar com eles.

Saori chama todos para uma conversa no salão do grande mestre e assim que todos se acomodam na sala ela começa – eu já havia descoberto através de Dohko que havia outras pessoas treinando para serem cavaleiros de ouro, procurei por eles onde dohko me indicou e mencionei a eles que alguns poderiam se tornar cavaleiros de ouro se estivessem preparados.

Olhando curioso Jabu encontra o olhar de Ichi e Ban que se perguntavam como seria um treinamento de cavaleiro de ouro comparado ao deles, Shum ficava ouvindo a explicação de Saori e Ikki escondido em um canto como de costume, Hyoga pensando em seu mestre ao ouvir falar sobre treino para se tornar cavaleiro e Shiryu concentrado em tentar fazer Seiya tomar jeito e ficar quieto, pois este estava fazendo graça com uma mosca que estava voando em volta de sua cara.

Seiya mata a mosca e todos olham para ele por causa do barulho – Então quer dizer que como nós eles também treinaram por anos para se tornar cavaleiros e você acha que eles vão ser capazes de lutar contra os deuses?

Todos sentem a desconfiança que Seiya coloca em suas palavras e olham para Saori e para Seiya

Marim: seiya você e um tolo eles mesmos disseram que as armaduras os escolheram ao chegarem aqui no santuário – Marin se aproxima de seiya e da um murro na nuca dele e todos riem da cena engraçada

Mais em um momento sente se que mesmo rindo por fora todos estavam sérios por dentro

Shina indo até o meio de todos se pronuncia – escutem todos vocês essa será a ultima batalha então aproveitem esses sete dias que temos para resolver tudo antes que não tenhamos outra chance

Todos ficam sérios e Saori diz a todos que podem ir e aquele que não quiser mais voltar não será cobrado de nada

Ikki e o primeiro que se manifesta - Ótima por mim esta bem – Ikki vai saindo do salão após dizer isso

Shum corre em direção a Ikki – Para onde você vai mano? – olhando com cara de choro

Ikki: shum não tenho nada para fazer estes dias se quiser me encontre em 3 dias no tumulo de nossa mãe – Ikki se retira da sala e Shum acena coma cabeça para o irmão

Todos saem conversando entre umas falas escapa de Seiya para Shiryu se ele ia pedir Shunrei em namoro.

Todos descem as doze casas conversando em grupos e especulando o que faria nesta semana, Seiya despistado dos olhares por estar atrás de todos para e olha para o salão do mestre onde Saori estava naquele momento, com um sorriso no rosto uma lagrima se prepara para cair quando do nada Kiki pula em sua cabeça gritando um mote para ele.

Kiki em cima de Seiya gritando – Acorda Seiya o que você ta pensando da vida você fico para trás olha lá – este vira o corpo de Seiya para que ele olhe para os outros que já haviam descido bem mais desde que ele tinha parado ali

Seiya com pendurado na sua cabeça Kiki – o que você esta fazendo aqui? – apo a pergunta começa a descer as escadas para se encontrar com os outros

Shiryu olhando para Seiya e Kiki – Kiki por que você esta no santuário?

Kiki pula da cabeça de Seiya e anda junto deles no meio do grupo, Hyoga encara Kiki com um olhar de curiosidade, Shum pensando em seu irmão olha para a turma e Seiya apresando Kiki a responder a pergunta.

Kiki começa a contar o que aconteceu – Depois da luta contra Hades soube por Shina que meu mestre havia morrido lutando por Athena e que as armaduras de ouro que voltaram do inferno estavam todas destruídas e que como discípulo de um eu deveria concertá-las, então desde aquele dia estou com elas em Jamiel usando tudo o que o mestre um deixo por escrito para mim.

Flashback de Kiki – Kiki se lembrando de seu mestre chorando por telo perdido, então ele vendo a situação das armaduras de ouro lembra se das instruções que Um havia deixado para ele em um caderno caso acontecesse algo com ele, Kiki se apresa e pega o caderno com as informações detalhadas por Mu para se restaurar uma armadura morta. Lendo descobre que nem se ele usasse seu próprio sangue uma armadura por vez ele conseguiria reconstruir elas já que necessitava um sangue de um cavaleiro já formado por inteiro no cosmo e nos ensinamentos para se tornar um bom cavaleiro.

Kiki sem saber o que fazer já que não havia mais nenhum cavaleiro de ouro vivo procurou as amazonas e os cavaleiros de bronze menores para perguntar se estes o ajudariam, Marim foi à primeira voluntária a ajudar Kiki, pois ela já sabia da existência dos guerreiros que estava sendo treinados para serem cavaleiros de ouro e levou Kiki até eles.

Os mestres destes aprendizes logo familiarizados com a questão das armaduras logo voluntários para dar o sangue e a ajudar Kiki a reconstruí lãs, enquanto os mestres davam seu sangue vendo que não seriam o suficiente, seus aprendizes logo se manifestam a faze o mesmo para n causar problemas aos seus mestres resultando em 18 pessoas dando sangue para as armaduras de ouro.

Logo em um mês ouve a batalha contra Ártemis e as armaduras de ouro ainda não estavam finalizadas e sim faltando alguns retoques principalmente nas de sagitário, leão, virgem, libra e aquário, que foram as mais danificadas e deram muito mais trabalho a Kiki refazê-las.

Após conseguir restaurar as armaduras de ouro os mestres fizeram com que aqueles que estivessem prontos a se tornar cavaleiros fossem escolhidos pela constelação que os protegesse, assim cada um for erguendo seu cosmo e uma armadura reagia a este e cobria seu corpo.

Kiki e marim resolvem levá-los para o santuário para mostrar a Athena seus novos cavaleiros de ouro e foi quando eles chegaram até o santuário e viram tudo destruído pó causa das varias lutas que aconteceram lá eles elevam seus cosmos e o santuário começa a se reconstruir bem de vagar enquanto eles sobem as 12 casas.


	3. Chapter 3

N.A. aqueles que leram até aqui obrigado aqueles que n estão gostando sinto muito, aqueles que querem saber o que vem por ai supresa pra voces agora espero que gostem quem quiser deixar uma review valeu quen n quiser pode mandar email mesmo

Ikki desaparece sem deixar rastros mais uma vez, mas todos sabem que quando precisarem dele ele estará ali para ajudar.

Shun parte para ilha de Andrômeda para procurar por sua amiga a amazona de camaleão June mais uma vez já que não a via há muito tempo e se achava mais alguém que tivesse sobrevivido.

Hyoga foi novamente para a Sibéria se despedir de sua mãe e seus mestres e amigo

Shiryu volta para Rozan, China encontrar com Shunrei para ficarem juntos pelo menos uma vez.

Marin, Shina, Kiki e os outros cavaleiros de bronze conversavam entre si o que eles irão fazer essa semana que eles tem antes da batalha final.

Saori olhava para o céu rezando para que tudo acabe bem e que todos possam ser felizes e possa contar a uma pessoa que ela gosta dela.

Seiya chega ao aeroporto no Japão onde o esperavam Seika, Minu e as crianças do orfanato, os cavaleiros de aço (misteriosamente desaparecidos após o embarque para o santuário para a batalha das 12 casas).

Como vai gente? – Seiya chega sorrindo e fazendo graça para todos rirem dele e aquele jeito dele de ser.

As crianças pulam em cima de seiya se jogando e pendurando sobre o cavaleiro de pegasus todas contentes de ver ele novamente (ficaram mais de um mês sem saber se ele estava vivo depois que ele foi atrás de Marin no santuário)

Seiya vendo vários sorrisos felizes com sua presença mais um em particular era o que mais lhe importava o de sua irmã que ele não via há muitos anos, o jovem coloca as crianças no chão sorrindo ele segue feliz com os olhos se enchendo de lagrimas de felicidade, ele se aproxima da irmã que já chorava muito feliz em rever o irmão neste momento, Minu também chorava já que sempre gostou de Seiya e esperava ver ele feliz ao reencontrar a irmã perdida há anos que também era sua amiga, esta quase caiu de emoção ao ver a cena (é fraca mesmo não tem jeito), mas foi segurada pelos cavaleiros de aço antes de fazer qualquer movimento que pudesse estragar a reunião dos irmãos.

Seiya fica de frente de Seika e diz – Minha irmã – antes de alguém poder falar alguma coisa os dois já se abraçavam muito forte chorando alegres por poderem se encontrar mais uma vez com muito carinho

Seiya você não mudou muito desde quando éramos pequenos e estávamos no orfanato quando éramos crianças – Seika dizia isso abraçada ao irmão sorrindo com lagrimas escorrendo em seu rosto.

Mana – também abraçando a irmã Seiya ficava chorando – como eu fiquei preocupado quando eu soube que você tinha sumido depois que fui para a Grécia eu já estava perdendo as esperanças de te reencontrar depois que eu havia voltado como um cavaleiro – ele feliz por rever sua irmã mais velha a apertava com força sem acreditar que aquilo fosse verdade.

Seiya você se tornou um grande homem e muito forte – ela dizia se soltando um pouco do abraço do irmão que estava muito forte por causa da emoção de extrema felicidade – Marin e os outros, me contaram o que houve com você desde que nos separamos.

Ele seca seu rosto com um sorriso no rosto que empresava a felicidade dele por rever sua irmã ele foi ate ela e enxugou seu rosto sorrindo

Seria bom se fossemos logo embora por que já esta ficando tarde para as crianças logo elas vão estar com fome ou sono ou até mesmo as duas coisas – Minu interrompeu (o estraga) feliz pelos dois irmãos que se reencontraram após tantos anos de separação

Seiya e Seika acenam positivamente e logo todos se dirigem para onde esta o carro que vai levá-los para casa.

Hyoga sobre o local onde estava no fundo do mar o navio que esta sua mãe

O garoto como de costume chorava muito ao lembrar de sua mãe – Mamãe meus mestres e meu velho amigo Isaac nos iremos nos reencontrar novamente um dia mais isso não será tão cedo – ao dizer isso o cavaleiro desce a mão dando um golpe poderoso no chão enquanto as lagrimas caem de seu rosto e virar gelo ao tocar no chão, o vento castigava o local trazendo muita neve, quando o golpe do cisne atingiu o solo de gelo cria se um buraco no gelo que leva até a água.

O cavaleiro se levanta retirando de suas vestes uma bela flor e em seguida usa o zero absoluto e a congela e assim ficara para sempre, em seguida ele cria um bloco que ele prende a flor e lança no buraco afundando em direção do navio que estava lá.

Mamãe – o jovem derramava varias lagrimas – Camus e mestre Cristal e você também Isaac, nunca esquecerei de vocês mais também nunca mais voltarei aqui – ele que estava de joelhos não conseguia parar de chorar e o tempo castigava sua face que ele nem dava importância – depois desta luta procurarei ser feliz e lembrar com carinho dos momentos que passamos juntos e serei finalmente feliz, Adeus minha família querida.

Desta vez ele se levanta e para de chorar, emanando seu cosmo ele o queima fazendo manipular o gelo e criando sobre o buraco no gelo que ele havia criado agora surge uma belíssima escultura de gelo de sua "família", Isaac, Cristal Camus e sua amada Mãe.

Adeus – suas ultimas palavras foram essas então ele some no meio de uma tempestade de neve que encobre a visão de qualquer um.

Shun andava durante a noite na ilha de Andrômeda observando o que havia sobrado do local apos o ataque de Milo, Shun tentava encontrar alguém que fosse conhecido dele da época de treinamento, pois desde sua ida pela primeira vez ao santuário nunca mias tinha visto ou ouvido falar de sua amiga June a amazona de camaleão.

June você esta ai - gritava shun na esperança de encontrar a garota enquanto olha cuidadosamente para todos os lados - Tem alguém ai

Shiryu chega finalmente a rozan e volta para a cachoeira onde morava com dohko e Shunrei a procura da garota que devia estar muito só desde sua ida para a batalha contra Hades, ao chegar na casa ele entra e ver que ninguém estava lá naquele momento.

O cavaleiro de dragão se desespera e começa a procurá-la em todos os lugares como um louco - Shunrei onde você esta - corria em todos os lugares para poder achar a garota, ate que ele ouviu uma voz e foi atraz para ver se realmente era ela ele pensou ao ver de onde o som vinha - Shunrei - ao chegar à margem do riu o cavaleiro teve uma grande surpresa.

Shun dava varias voltas por todos os cantos da ilha de Andrômeda, mas não encontrava June e não havia mais ninguém na ilha.

Milo e Afrodite realmente arrasaram a ilha de Andrômeda - dizia o cavaleiro vendo tudo destruído, ele ouve um estalo e se surpreende e vai correndo em direção ao som -June e você que esta ai.

O rapaz corria loucamente ouvindo estalos de chicote, ele sabia que a arma de combate de june era um chicote.

June onde você esta, e você? - ele corria mais o som sumiu de repente

Varias pedras voaram na direção de Andrômeda que se espanta com aquilo, mas conseguiu se desviar delas facilmente por causa de sua agilidade de cavaleiro.

Quem esta ai? - dizia o cavaleiro esperando que alguém se revelasse observando a direção das pedras vieram - você?

Ahhh - uma bela garota morena de cabelos compridos estava tomando banho no riacho e ao ver que alguém sai correndo do meio da mata - Tarado - ela se enfiava dentro da água cobrindo seu corpo com a água e corada de vergonha e ficando mais vermelho após ver quem era que chegou

Desculpe-me - ele cobria os olhos enquanto se virava - Shunrei me desculpe, eu não sabia que você estava tomando banho de rio - ele disse corada dando uma pequena espiada por entre os dedos.(geralmente nessas horas ele sempre estava cego achei interessante por ele dar uma de curioso)

Não espia seu bobo Shiryu - disse a garota se escondendo mais dentro da água indo à direção de onde estavam as suas roupas, após um minuto ela volta a falar completamente corada - pode virar agora Shiryu.

Ele se vira tendo na mira dos seus olhos para a garota que estava tentando esconder suas pernas e seios com uma toalha

Os dois corados e ela tentando evitar olhar nos olhos do dragão - como você e linda Shunrei - corado e virando um pimentão evitando olhar para ela

Ahh Shiryu não precisava dizer isso - ela completamente sem jeito e o maior pimentão - obrigada pelo elogio

O rapaz se aproxima e lhe toma uma das mãos entre as dele, ele a guia ate seu peito dessa maneira o cavaleiro de dragão a olha nos olhos.

Shunrei eu te adoro disse o rapaz sem nenhum jeito - você quer namorar comigo?

Shun assustado ao ver quem havia lançado as pedras - você?

Um vulto em cima de umas pedras se revela

Era June a amazona de camaleão

June por que você me atacou? - o garoto estava sem reação e a primeira coisa que fez foi olhar a mascara da amazona para esperar uma resposta

Shun? - percebe que a amazona se sente em duvidas se era realmente sue amigo - Shun e você mesmo?

Ele vai se aproximando já tomando a calma ao reconhecer a voz da amiga, ele chega perto e eles se abraçam e depois ele emocionado ira a mascara dela.

Ao ser tirada a mascara do seu rosto ela da um tapa em Shun que pergunta - Por que você me deu um tapa? - ele fica com a face vermelha onde recebeu o golpe e a amazona escorria lagrimas de seu belo rosto

Shun você sabe que um homen não pode ver o rosto de uma amazona - ela ja chorava pelo que havia acontecido - se isso acontecer a amazona so tem duas escolhas amar ou matar esse homem - ela fala em um tom que demonstra tristeza e ameça abraça-lo e ele se espanta ao ser abraçado de surpresa - eu não quero perder o que temos de mais especial, nossa amizade


	4. Chapter 4

**Conheça o seu Destino**

**N.A: **Voltando a escrever esse foi uma das coisas mais sem noção que eu havia escrito

"Você quer namorar comigo" - Shunrei não conseguia acreditar nas palavras do dragão, aquilo era uma das coisas que mais ansiava desde que conheceu Shiryu.

Completamente sem jeito ela murmura uma coisa tão baixa que o cavaleiro não consegue ouvir, Shiryu por sua vez não entende o que ela murmura este fica somente a olhando com um sorriso carinhoso esperando ela dizer algo.

Vendo o jeito que o dragão a olhava ela se joga em seus braços gritando - Sim, eu aceito ser sua namorada, eu sempre sonhei com isso - ela fica completamente sem graça recostando no peito do dragão.

Este por sua vez a abraça ela fazendo com que ficassem mais e mais próximos um do outro - Me desculpe Shunrei por nunca ter te dito isso antes, eu não sabia como dizer o quanto eu gosto de você - ele levanta o rosto dela com uma das suas mãos e aproxima seus lábios da garota.

Shiryu - uma voz que fez o cavaleiro de dragão estremecer ao ouvi-la

Soltando Shunrei ele se vira na direção de onde veio o som - Shunrei se esconda, por favor - ele já demonstrava na voz uma preocupação muito forte.

Ela saia correndo sem olhar para traz

* * *

Shun sorria confiante fazendo June ficar constrangido por não entender aquele olhar do rapaz

Shun, por que esta sorrindo assim? - ela se fazia de desentendida, mais sabia em seu mais profundo intimo o que Shun iria dizer.

Eu sempre quis -ele disse se aproximando mais dela corando levemente, ele a abraça o deixa ela sem graça ao retribuir o abraço - Eu quero estar perto de você June - ele sorria contente ao sussurrar aquelas palavras no ouvido da amazona que tinha acabado de se largar no peito dele chorando de felicidade.

* * *

Ikki estava olhando um campo florido semelhante ao da ilha da rainha da morte onde Esmeralda o levava este sonhava com aquela época onde ela ainda estava viva, o cavaleiro de fênix se lembrava dela com um sorriso doce que era raro se ver nele.

Ikki? - uma voz suave e doce que faz o cavaleiro se levantar em apenas um segundo

Essa voz, isso e impossível, não pode ser - ele se vira tendo a sua frente uma visão que o faz cair de joelhos - como? - as lagrimas escorriam em seu rosto neste momento

* * *

Ah Shun como é bom ouvir você dizendo que quer ficar a ar ao meu lado -a amazona estava grudada no peito do jovem cavaleiro de Andrômeda, inúmeras lagrimas escoriam de seu rosto fazendo ele ficar manchado - é o que eu sempre sonhei poder ficar ao seu lado, eu sonhava com esse momento desde que você veio para esta ilha.

O coração dos dois estava acelerado nunca imaginaram que sentiriam algo parecido com aquele sentimento os dois coraram e sorriram encabulados em seguida

Shun secava as lagrimas da amazona num gesto calmo e doce que fazia a amazona ficar toda feliz e embaraçada com aquele carinho que estava recebendo que terminou com os dois sorrindo felizes

Shunrei corria para o meio da floresta para se esconder como Shiryu pediu e este estava ainda parado onde ele estava observando quem se aproximava

Como e possível vocês estão mortos e suas almas estão seladas em uma pedra - disse Shiryu que não conseguia compreender o que via a sua frente

Assim na sua frente aparecem Shura e Dohko trajando mantos brilhantes de seda que destacava os corpos fortes dos cavaleiros

Dohko sorri ao ver a cara de Shiryu -calma, nós não estamos bem vivos como você deve imaginar - ele e Shura ficaram sérios então deixam o dragão sem entender mais nada, então Dohko mostra sua mão a Shiryu e revela que esta estava transparente e em Shura estavam os pés e parte dos cabelos transparentes.

Como isso é possível? - o cavaleiro não conseguia entender mais nada

Shura olha para Dohko e em seguida começa a explicação - O que você esta vendo é só uma parte de nossos cosmos que esta dentro de você -apontou para o dragão

É através disso que podemos aparecer para lhe dizer que esta será uma luta onde todos irão perder algo muito importante para si - Shura fez um sinal em direção ao braço direito de Shiryu, este olhava sem entender o que Shura queria dizer.

Shiryu use toda a sua força e nunca desista, não lute apenas para proteger Athena mais também seus amigos e Shunrei nesta terra onde todos poderão viver -disse Dohko com um olhar forte porem demonstrando uma grande tristeza.

Assim os dois dourados começam a desaparecer no ar

Deixando somente Shiryu com uma grande vontade, um desejo de seguir em frente, enquanto chorava por esta despedida de seu mestre e Shura - Sim amigos lutarei com todas as minhas forças, Adeus Amigos.

* * *

Ikki há quanto tempo que eu não via você - esta frase fez o cavaleiro de fênix sentir em seu coração o maior aperto que já havia sentido na vida, aquela voz era uma coisa muito forte nas memórias dele.

A garota que ikki via devia ter por volta de 1,50 de altura pesar 45 kilos, com a pele branca, cabelos longos e uns tanto cacheados nas pontas loiros, e por fim um belo sorriso e um par de esmeraldas como seus olhos.

Isso é impossível, Esmeralda - dito como um cavaleiro sem compaixão Ikki estava de joelhos enquanto suas lagrimas escorriam em sua face que já fora maltratado desde a época dos treinos.

A garota faz que vai se aproximar de fênix, este já esperava por sua morte naquele momento.

Ikki sou eu mesma Esmeralda - ela para antes de se aproximar mais ao ver o que Ikki tinha feito - eu vim falar com você.

Ele se levanta com uma grande dificuldade seguindo agora na direção da jovem, quanto mais fênix chegava perto mais ela se distanciava dele - Porque foge de mim Esmeralda? - fênix não entende a reação dela naquele instante

Você não deve tentar me tocar ikki - ela disse com um ar de tristeza e sofrimento -neste momento você deve ser a lendária fênix e lutar mais uma vez, vencer e depois viver sua vida sendo feliz, você um dos que mais merece isso -sorrindo mais sabia que por dentro estava chorando, esmeralda tentava mostrar a ikki o quanto ela queria ver ele feliz.

* * *

O que será que é tão importante para Shiryu e Ikki terem esses encontros com pessoas que já se foram?

Quem será o próximo a ter um desses encontros?

O Que será que cada um perdera de valor em sua vida se vencer a batalha?

Essas e outras perguntas serão respondidas mais à frente nos próximos capítulos de

Destino Daqueles que Lutam.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kuramada se vai acabar isso ou vai deixar agente louco?**

**Saint Seiya não pertence a ninguém e só uma idéia louca do Kuramada**

**Mais se fosse nosso acho eu que ia ser muito bom**

**Capitulo Cinco: Siga o seu caminho**

Hyoga continuava sua jornada da Sibéria para Asgard através do caminho cheio de desafios naturais, ele prometera a Flear que ele a visitaria ais não chegou a ter tempo para fazer isso por sempre aparecerem novas batalhas.

Há quanto tempo Hyoga não se sentia tão calmo mais inseguro ele mesmo não sabia sim este só sabia que deveria lutar mais uma vez, em sua viagem uma tempestade havia se formado e o cavaleiro do gelo estava adentrando ela com convicção.

Para Hyoga a nevasca não tinha significado algum já que ele era o discípulo dos maiores controladores de gelo e havia vivido naquela área a maior parte de sua vida, mas algo estava diferente naquele dia, do meio da nevasca Hyoga pode avistar um pequeno brilho que deveria vir de alguma coisa congelada.

O que será que esta ali? - foi a primeira coisa que Hyoga consegue falar em horas mesmo sendo para si mesmo – e melhor eu não parar agora para não perder tempo

Continuando sua caminhada ele se depara com uma parede de gelo majestosa impedindo seu caminho – Tem alguém ai? – o cavaleiro já se prepara para receber algum ataque

Ora Hyoga vai dizer que não reconhece mais uma obra minha? – uma voz vem de traz da parede de gelo

Cisne se depara agora com uma passagem através da parede de gelo, cauteloso ele se dirigiu para atravessar a parede.

Do outro lado estava dentro de uma sala feita com paredes de gelo e no meio da sala havia a estatua de gelo que ele havia feito ah um dia atrás.

O que esta acontecendo aqui? – Cisne estava agora espantado pelo que havia a sua frente – Como isso e possível? Quem esta ai? – ele olhava de um lado para o outro procurando o responsável pelo que estava vendo e a voz que havia ouvido do outro lado da parede

Um perfume suave entorpece os sentidos de Hyoga que ao se depara com a figura de uma mulher que ele reconhecia sendo a sua mãe ao lado dela havia mais uma pessoa.

Ah quanto tempo Hyoga? – A voz que ele havia ouvido do lado de fora era pertencente ao cavaleiro de ouro de aquário, Camus, este olhava para Hyoga calmamente como sempre.

Você não Mudou nada meu filho – Hyoga não agüentava a emoção e as lagrimas corram sua face, pois pela primeira vez sabia que não se tratava de um truque de algum cavaleiro.

O cisne se joga nos braços da mãe que o ampara, os dois chorando são olhados por Camus que tenta não demonstrar que também esta muito feliz por aquele reencontro.

Cena muda para Ikki em seu momento de maior desespero

Esmeralda mesmo que eu vença – em meio há muitas lagrimas – nunca poderei ser feliz sem você do meu lado, isso porque você é a única que me fazia feliz neste mundo.

Ikki – a jovem garota se vira para que fênix não a visse chorando – eu tenho certeza, não eu sei disso que você encontrara alguém que te fazer feliz mais do que eu fiz.

Agora ikki tenta se aproximar dela pelo menos mais um pouco, mas para desespero ela percebe e faz sinal com a mão para que ele não se aproxime mais.

Esmeralda mesmo que não possa ficar com você eu nunca vou te esquecer – olhar triste para a garota virada de costas – eu te amava esmeralda, ainda amo e nunca vou deixar de te amar – mais uma vez ele tenta chegar mais próximo.

Ikki eu também te amo – ela se vira com um belo sorriso no rosto sincero que faz fênix ficar totalmente envergonhado, e ela desaparece em meio as pétalas das flores que subiram com a brisa – seja feliz Ikki.

Lagrimas escorrem pela face de fênix agora estando no chão – Eu juro para você Esmeralda que irei com meus irmãos vencer esta batalha e encontrarei um jeito para ser feliz com você – a voz de Ikki viaja pelo campo enquanto uma leve brisa agradável sopra e um raio de sol ilumina o campo

Voltemos agora para hyoga em seu reencontro com sua mãe

Mais como? - Era a única coisa que o cisne conseguiu falar enquanto estava abraçado a mãe

Hyoga nós só estamos aqui por causa de você – uma fala calma de Camus segue com um olhar mais triste para o cavaleiro de ouro de aquário – esta sala e feita através do nosso cosmo que esta no seu coração

É uma pena mais não poderemos ficar com você por muito tempo – agora a mãe dele disse em meio as lagrimas – seja forte meu filho, nunca se esqueça de quem você é.

Olhares torçados de Hyoga para Camus e de Camus para a mãe de Hyoga, esta solta o filho e se afasta um pouco, Camus coloca uma mão sobre o ombro de Hyoga e diz a ele.

Talvez desta batalha nem mesmo vocês cavaleiros de bronze saiam vivos, e mesmo que vençam algum preço devera ser pago para isso, então Hyoga – este olhava seriamente nos olhos de hyoga – nunca desista não se esqueça jamais que sua missão não e só proteger a deusa Athena mais também proteger a paz e a justiça neste nosso mundo que tanto amamos – as lagrimas escorrem da face de Camus.

Era a primeira vez que vi Camus chorando sem medo de expor seus sentimentos, era o que pensava o cisne, meu mestre.

Camus, mamãe podem contar comigo eu nunca irei desistir deste mundo e nunca me esquecerei de vocês que foram tão importantes para mim – as lagrimas do cavaleiro viram pequenos cristais de gelo que voam em direção a sua mãe e Camus que logo vão desaparecendo por traz deles.

Eu te amo meu filho – foi a ultima coisa que sua mãe disse antes de Sumir

Hyoga seja um cavaleiro forte e que vocês vençam tudo em nome da justiça e protejam este mundo - Camus desaparece – voe cisne seja grande e cresça feliz

Um vento leva todo o gelo que estava mantendo Hyoga fora da tempestade até aquele momento fazendo milhões de cristais de gelo subir aos céus

Eu juro meu mestre e para você também minha mãe que nem que tenha que dar minha própria vida, farei com que este mundo tenha paz e seja um mundo onde as pessoas não terão que ser separadas de quem amam.

Seguindo pela tempestade com suas forças renovadas pela visão de sua mãe e seu mestre hyoga desaparece em meio a neve que caia sobre a terra e a aurora que cobria os céus

Enquanto isso no Santuário, encontramos as das amazonas Marin e Shina se encontrando nas escadarias das casas zodiacais indo para o cemitério de cavaleiros.

Marin! – a voz pertencia a amazona de cobra que estava chegando um pouco depois de Marina ao local

Reconhecendo a voz de Shina ela se vira e responde – Sim Shina? – graças as mascaras que elas estavam usando nenhuma das duas pode realmente saber qual a expressão da outra

Quando esta guerra acabar deixarei de ser uma amazona – Shina pousa a mão esquerda sobre a mascara

Athena já esta sabendo dessa decisão? – esta fica observando Shina sem entender o porquê da decisão dela

Sim, já falei com Athena sobre isso a pouco, ela me disse estar tudo bem eu deixar de ser uma amazona depois que esta guerra acabar – olhando o céu Shina continua – Sabe Marin, eu não agüento mais ver as pessoas que considerava meus amigos queridos morrerem – Shina estava de uma maneira diferente do que Marin se lembrava dela.

Marin teria certeza se não fosse pela mascara que Shina estava sorrindo – Seiya não tem nada haver com essa sua decisão tem?

Não – foi uma resposta rápida e meio sem pensar que foi dada a Marin, ela jurava imaginar Shina envergonhada com seu comentário – eu já me esqueci de Seiya, tanto que em minha conversa com Athena pedi para ela me livrar da lei da mascara dessa vez, já que não podia nem ama-lo e nem mata-lo.

Marin estava com um sorriso por de traz da mascara, ela sabia que a amazona de cobra amava Seiya sem ser pela lei da mascara e que aquele sentimento nunca seria correspondido, era algo que ela sempre sentiu desde que viu ele pela primeira vez, por isso sempre odiou ele.

Na 13º casa o salão do mestre, Athena lá observava as estrelas admirando a noite preocupada com a batalha que viria – Seiya será que terei forças para enfrentar meu pai Zeus? – a jovem deusa chora observando as estrelas – o que você mediria se estivesse aqui?

O cosmo do coração dos cavaleiros lhes dão forças para lutar contra o senhor de todos os deuses, Athena indecisa para enfrentar seu pai, Ikki como você pretende ser feliz com esmeralda? Hyoga não desista a ultima mensagem de Camus.

Seiya o que você fará para derrotar Zeus? Todos irão lutar ao maximo vençam cavaleiros da justiça pelo amor na Terra

Próximo capitulo: Zeus, Athena e um Pegasus


	6. Chapter 6

**Kuramada se vai acabar isso ou vai deixar agente louco?**

**Saint Seiya não pertence a ninguém e só uma idéia louca do Kuramada**

**Mais se fosse nosso acho eu que ia ser muito bom**

**Capitulo seis: Zeus, Athena e um Pegasus**

Orfanato filhos das estrelas, Japão

Seiya estava jantando lá junto de sua irmã, Minu e as crianças que moravam lá, os cavaleiros de aço fora para suas casas.

Ah mais isso ta bom de mais, fazia tempo que não tinha uma comida tão boa – com parte da comida na boca o jovem ainda tentava falar mais – fico muito bom mesmo Seika, parece que você já ta pronta para cuidar de uma casa hein maninha.

Que? – a reação dela foi um susto, seguido dos olhares das crianças e de Minu, ela ficou tão envergonhada com o comentário do irmão que se levantou e ia à direção do irmão mais novo – eu vou te ensinar a não falar assim comigo.

Era brincadeira maninha – ate o momento ele estava sorrindo mais não conseguiu conter a vontade de olhara para a janela, ao mesmo tempo em que olhava a janela aquele sorriso maroto e alegre sumiu de seu rosto dando lugar para uma cara seria e preocupada.

Seiya? Seiya? Acorda – Minu estava tentando chamar a atenção do jovem cavaleiro

Parte vista do ponto de vista de Seiya

Olhava para aquela janela mais minha mente estava muito mais longe que meus olhos alcançavam, sim era em outros pais que queria estar agora do lado dela.

Eu sempre sonhei em poder ter esses momentos com minha irmã e meus amigos mais agora que estamos tão perto de resolver tudo não posso deixar de pensar nela, pois depois de tudo que já me aconteceu sinto que não e só o meu dever de cavaleiro e sim um outro sentimento mais forte que faz meu coração perder o ritmo.

Estou detraído olhando a janela quando ouço a voz de alguém me chamar, sim era a voz dela me chamando de longe em espírito pedindo ajuda, indecisa, Saori me espere estou indo ai para te ajudar.

Seiya? – quem e que esta me chamando? – Seiya? Acorda – Minu?

Percebo que estava viajando nos meus pensamentos mais volto rapidamente a realidade e sem pensar já digo – Eu preciso voltar para o santuário – me levantando com pressa – a Saori precisa de mim.

O que houve Seiya? – foi Seika quem perguntou agora ela não entendia o porquê daquela minha reação, as crianças também estavam espantadas nenhum deles entendia o que estava acontecendo.

Eu tinha uma incrível vontade de deixar eles ali e ir correndo sem falar mais nada e ir de encontro a Saori, eu sentia que ela eslava precisando de mim mais do que nunca, sentia meu coração apertar forte no peito, nunca havia me sentido assim antes, eu sei que eu sou louco...

Irmão? – Seika estava preocupada com minha atitude – você esta bem? – sim eu estava bem mais como explicar isso para ela?

Não se preocupe comigo mana eu to bem - foram as únicas coisas que pude falar para ela enquanto tentava dar um sorriso forçado

Seiya volte para o santuário então – me virava olhando para minha irmã que em meio as lagrimas em sua face sabia o porquê eu estava agitado daquela maneira, aquele sorriso que me dava forças – só você pode vencer essa luta Seiya – ela sorria me dando apoio agora os olhares que as crianças tinham para mim me davam mais forças.

Parece que esse e mais um adeus Seiya – Minu chorava também enquanto ela me abraçou, retribui o abraço mais rapidamente me soltei dela e segui meu caminho

Adeus a todos – lagrimas escorriam sem parar em minha face mais não desisti – obrigado pelo jantar minha irmã espero que você se cuide e seja feliz – abro a porta e saio correndo com grande velocidade, indo em busca do meu objetivo – voltar para o santuário e para você Saoriiiiiiiiii

Seika – olharam se as duas – ele...

Não se preocupe com ele nós o veremos mais uma vez, ele e forte e não será derrotado fácil – um sorriso sai de seus lábio enquanto em meio as lagrimas

De volta ao santuário, os guardas faziam suas rondas diárias já estava se pondo o sol quando de repente aconteceu, os 12 novos cavaleiros de ouro que estavam protegendo as 12 casas simplesmente perderam a consciência e desmaiaram, um cosmo apenas estava por ali mais nada, aquele cosmo seguia direto para o salão onde Athena se encontrava.

Athena estava sentada em uma cadeira olhando por uma janela o por do sol e as primeiras estrelas que já apareciam no céu daquela noite, uma presença ameaçadora estava chegando ao salão onde ela se encontrava.

Quem esta ai? – e a reação de saori ao sentir a presença do cosmo monstruoso se aproximando, se levanta e fica de prontidão para tomar alguma atitude

Athena não iria ousar tentar fazer nada contra mim ou vai? – a voz que ela escutou simplesmente era aterradora colocaria medo no mais corajoso ser vivo da terra – prefere ser castigada se tentares fazer algo contra minha presença

Assim que percebe de quem e o cosmo que lhe fala ela se ajoelha fazendo uma reverencia – Meu pai Zeus – o cosmo assustador que fez ate mesmo os cavaleiros de ouro desmaiar era Zeus o senhor de todos os deuses o rei do monte olimpo

Athena por que tu ousaste me desafiar para proteger estes mortais insignificantes? – a voz de Zeus cada vez mais pesada deixaria uma pessoa normal morta de medo

O cosmo de Zeus circulava todo o salão, Saori estava de cabeça baixa e esperava ser punida por seu pai, causa de sua ousadia.

Oh meu pai – ela levanta a cabeça calmamente para fitar o meio do salão com voz firme ela continua – Sendo a deusa encarregada de proteger a terra e seus habitantes é meu dever acima de tudo proteger este mundo

Você não deve nada aos mortais por que se sacrifica por eles que lhe devem tanto? – Zeus já se demonstra impaciente e começa a erguer mais o tom de voz e ficar irritado

Pai – ela não sabia mais o que falar e pensava em algo – eu amo a todos os seres vivos, pois eles são capazes de se superar e crescer grandiosamente e realizar os chamados milagres

Chega Athena – ele grita mostrando se estar furioso – milagres? Só um deus pode gerar milagres aos olhos humanos, eles irão ser destruídos para dar inicio há um novo mundo, eles não merecem viver

Eles têm o amor – ela se levanta agora encarando o cosmo de Zeus – como esse amor deles eles são infinitamente fortes e podem vencer qualquer obstáculo

Amor? Força infinita? – completamente irritado – Athena minha filha se você mudar de idéia antes que meu prazo termine pouparei você e a aceitarei de volta ao meu lado

Pai eu sinto muito mais – antes de continuar ela toma forças – não poderei desistir de minha palavra não irei desistir desse mundo que tanto amo

Então você morrera junto dos seres humanos – depois de um grande som estrondos a voz de Zeus se acalma novamente – é uma pena não queria ter que fazer isso minha filha, por isso vim falar com você, mas parece que não tem outra solução – o poderoso cosmo de Zeus desaparece e as estrelas brilham forte nesta noite os cavaleiros de ouro começam a despertar e notam que aconteceu algo

Saori em lagrimas cai ajoelhada no chão desesperada pelas palavras de Zeus, Seiya corre em direção ao santuário somente pensando em Saori, Shun esta voltando de navio para o Japão, Shiryu e Shunrei estão aproveitando o pouco tempo que terão juntos, hyoga parece que finalmente esta chegando em Asgard.

Zeus quer a destruição do ser humano, os santos de bronze estão cada dia mais desesperados vivendo cada dia como se fosse o ultimo dia de suas vidas

Corra pegasus, voe como o vento e ajude a salvar este mundo

Próximo capitulo: Lembranças de outros tempos


	7. Chapter 7

Kuramada não fica bravo mais eu sou chato e vou pegar emprestado Saint Seiya de você mais um pouquinho dessa vez

Capitulo sete: Lembranças de outros tempos

Seiya corre em direção ao Santuário no meio da noite, Shiryu e Shunrei estão conversando em sua casa em Rozan, Hyoga finalmente esta chegando a Asgard, Shun e June estão para pegar o navio de volta para o Japão, Ikki some em meio às pétalas das flores do local onde estava Saori/Athena chora após uma conversa com Zeus.

O que será agora dos protetores do mundo?

Japão algumas horas depois, Shun estava já no cemitério a espera de seu irmão, algum tempo de espera depois vindo de um outro lado do cemitério Ikki caminhava em direção de Shun.

Alguns passos depois os irmãos se abraçam até que fênix nota algo, eles não estavam sozinhos havia mais alguém.

Shun quem e essa garota que esta com você? – fênix após rapidamente se esquivar do abraço percebendo a presença da garota

Esta é June – aproximando se dela ele continua – ex amazona de camaleão, parceira de treinos da ilha de Andrômeda – um sorriso mais suave – agora ela deixou de ser uma amazona e vai viver uma vida normal depois que vencermos.

Ikki se aproxima e estende a mão para ela – Muito prazer Ikki de fênix, irmão mais velho de Shun.

Ela estava vestindo um vestido verde claro de alçinhas, que realçavam sua beleza natural e as curvas femininas – Muito prazer Ikki, Meu nome é June – ela estava um pouco nervosa ainda com aquele contato com o cavaleiro de fênix, dito ser o mais serio de todos os cinco de bronze segundo Shun.

Meu irmão ela é uma pessoa muito especial para mim – meio envergonhado, Shun sabia que havia corado na frente do irmão.

È um prazer conhecer uma amiga do meu irmão – fênix disse isso antes de notar o quanto os dois estavam vermelhos na sua frente

Após o aperto de mãos Shun abraça June por traz fazendo Ikki entender agora o motivo da vergonha deles – Não somos mais só amigos, agora nós estamos namorando e esperamos ficar assim depois que acabar essa luta – fênix fica um tanto desconfortável com a cena, mas sente que Shun esta feliz e isso o que importa para ele.

Hyoga depois de uma longa viagem pelo gelo finalmente havia chegado até Asgard a terra de Odin, onde há algum tempo ele e os outros lutaram contra Hilda e os guerreiros deuses quando ela estava sendo dominada pelo anel de nibelungo.

Hilda conversava com ele em um grande salão do palácio Vauhala com relação às lutas anteriores contra Poseidon, Hades e Ártemis, cujas duas ultimas eles só ficaram sabendo por mensagens enviadas por Saori.

Parece que essa será a ultima batalha, não temos escolha a não ser lutar ate o fim - agora ele contava sobre a batalha que teriam em dois dias e o que eles iriam fazer a respeito e o que estavam fazendo agora.

Antes que pudesse falar mais alguma coisa um barulho na porta, alguém estava entrando, Hyoga foi o primeiro a perceber quem era a garota entrou no salão em meio a muitas lagrimas deixando assim sua face borrada pelos olhos vermelhos, os cabelos caindo sobre a face e as lagrimas escorrendo deixavam ela com um ar tão triste.

Flear – Hyoga e Hilda falaram ao mesmo tempo assim que os dois virão o estado em que ela estava.

O grande salão deixava a porta por onde Flear entrou bem afastada de onde estavam Hyoga e Hilda conversando, ele se levanta e corre na direção da jovem enquanto Hilda se levanta e ficava parada vendo a cena.

Flear – logo que ele a alcança já a abraça para poder conforta lhe – Por que você esta chorando?

Hilda vê a cena e sabendo que sua irmã estará em boas mãos deixa o salão por uma outra porta

Eu ouvi tudo o que você falou para a minha irmã, o quanto vocês lutaram contra Poseidon depois Hades e Ártemis agora Zeus – ainda com as lagrimas escorrendo por sua face e soluços ela enterra a face no peito do cisne – nunca havia imaginado que vocês pudessem sofrer tanto assim, você deve ter se machucado tanto – foi ai que ela percebeu nele um detalhe que lhe havia passado ate aquele momento – Hyoga seu olho?

Rozan, Shiryu estava terminado de arrumar umas coisas que Shunrei lhe havia pedido quando.

Shiryu – Ela vinha correndo em sua direção – você não pode fazer isso

O dragão via ela se aproximando dele – Shunrei – ela se larga nos braços dele – não precisa se preocupar contanto que você reze pela nossa vitória eu me esforçarei ao maximo e iremos todos juntos vencer esta luta para podermos ser felizes

Eu não poderia... – suas palavras foram interrompidas pelos dedos dele em seus lábios

Não fale mais nada – ele pousou sua outra mão sobre a lateral da face dela seguindo de um carinho suave – vai tudo ficar bem, eu prometo – ele aproxima seu rosto do dela que fecha seus olhos, seus lábios começaram a se tocar de leve e depois se torna um beijo intenso.

Seiya estava já em Atenas corria agora para chegar ao santuário – Saori agüente firme eu já estou chegando

Seiya – Saori que estava no chão da sala desde sua conversa com Zeus ouve a voz de Seiya a chamando, a confortando, lhe dando forças para se erguer.

Ela sabia que ele era o único capaz de lhe dar essa força mesmo estando longe, ela sabia que o que sentia por ele era diferente do que sentia pelos outros cavaleiros, sentia que em seu mais intimo já não via mais Seiya só como um cavaleiro fiel sabia que estava sentindo aquele sentimento que tanto queria que os deuses entendessem era um amor verdadeiro e puro, sim ela sabia que estava apaixonada por ele, Seiya o cavaleiro de Pegasus.

Athena, Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun, Ikki o que o destino lhes reserva?  
Quando o dia esta para chegar uma luta vem antes de tudo, alguém do passado volta para enfrentar ele.

Próximo capitulo de Destino daqueles que lutam: A Flecha Que Perfura Meu Coração


	8. Chapter 8

Kuramada não fica bravo mais eu sou chato e vou pegar emprestado Saint Seiya de você mais um pouquinho dessa vez, e enquanto você for mal e ao terminar eu fico escrevendo

Capitulo oito: A Flecha Que Perfura Meu Coração

Muitas coisas já aconteceram até hoje mais uma das mais misteriosas foi a daquele dia.

Seiya corria seguindo pelas casas do zodíaco deixando os novos cavaleiros de ouro so observavam seiya correr por entre eles, ninguém esperava mais ver aquilo acontecer na casa de sagitário mais uma vez o mistério da flecha de ouro.

Flear vamos caminhar um pouco e espero que você mude essa face triste – Hyoga conversa com a jovem com uma expressão um pouco preocupada – não gosto de ver você com essa cara triste

Hyoga eu... – ela não sabia o que dizer estava feliz por estar com ele mais ao mesmo tempo estava chorando por tudo que já aconteceu e iria acontecer – eu não quero que você se machuque mais, não quero ver você sofrendo.

Ah Flear se você não quer me ver sofrendo então eu quero que você sempre sorria – ele mesmo e quem sorria vendo a face dela corar junto da sua, ele se via muito encabulado na frente dela

Enquanto isso no Japão, Seika reza por seu irmão mais novo, mal ela sabia que aquela batalha mudaria mais uma vez suas vidas.

Seiya, meu irmãozinho estou torcendo por você e sei que você ira vencer não importa o quanto seja difícil essa ultima batalha – as lagrimas escorriam enquanto ela observava as estrelas e focava na constelação que protegia seu irmão – Pegasus o proteja e seus sonhos.

Chegando a casa de sagitário mais uma vez Seiya pensa em passar correndo mais e impedido pela armadura de sagitário que entra na sua frente.

O que esta acontecendo aqui? – Ele pula para traz para poder se desviar do choque com a aradura que veio em sua direção – por que a armadura avançou contra mim?

Seiya você quer vencer Zeus? – uma voz ecoa direto no cosmo de Seiya fazendo com que ele tivesse um arrepio – por que se você quiser vencer ele terá que superar a o comos de todo o universo, Zeus è supremo nem mesmo todos os cavaleiros juntos podem derrotá-lo – Seiya não sabia de onde vinha a voz mais conhecia ela há algum tempo.

Essa voz que eu ouço falando direto no meu cosmo só pode ser Aioros, mais como é possível? – ele estava olhando para a armadura de sagitário que brilhava emanado seu cosmo – como isso é possível?

A armadura se desmonta e fica montada em pé lembrando a armadura de gêmeos controlada por Saga e Kanon até quede dentro da armadura aparece a forma calma do cavaleiro considerado o mais poderoso de todos os tempos, Aioros de Sagitário conhecido por alguns como a flecha da justiça ou o anjo de ouro.

Seiya meu cosmo ficara nesta armadura eternamente e minha vontade também – A face de Aioros vista por Seiya trazia muita paz e tranqüilidade o qual não estava entendendo aquilo – você deve estar curioso por desta vez eu ter aparecido para você diferente das outras vezes que só a armadura estava lá, estou certo? – um sorriso aparece na face dele mal visto naquela casa escura.

É mais como? – Seiya já estava ficando louco sem entender nada – você já morreu há tanto tempo e na luta contra Hades eu ate entendo mais agora?

Você nunca tinha me visto ate a luta contra hades por isso essa forma n era possível ser vista, mais não era isso que eu tenho para te dizer – a expressão calma dele fica seria – você quer derrotar Zeus? Pois se quiser terá que sacrificar sua vida para conseguir

Eu – ele fica espantado com o que acaba de ouvir mais segue firme cerrando os punhos – vou vencer Zeus nem que tenha que morrer para isso, para proteger Athena, o mundo todo, mais principalmente por ela – um pouco envergonhado mais seguindo a fala com convicção ele olha para Aioros – Eu vou com certeza vencer porque eu a...

Antes que ele pudesse terminar Aioros retira o arco e flecha das costas e aponta para Seiya, cuja reação foi uma cara espantada sem entender o motivo do anjo de ouro.

Pegasus, você sabe qual e o poder desta flecha? – aioros agora segurava a flecha na corda e a puxava para trás dando lhe força – A sagrada flecha da justiça nunca derrama sangue inocente se não for o certo a fazer, sabe o porquê disso? - mais uma Seiya estava olhando para ponta daquela flecha mirada em seu peito

Não pode ser - Em seu quarto Saori sente a vibração do cosmo em sagitário e fica incrédula para o que sentia – esses cosmos, Seiya e Aioros juntos na casa de sagitário?

Aioros o que você esta fazendo? – seiya se coloca há alguns passos para o lado mais a mira continua em seu peito – Por que você quer me acertar com essa flecha?

Seiya você acabou de dizer que sacrificaria sua vida por Athena só estou cobrando esse juramento – ele se prepara para soltara flecha quando – Morra por Athena Seiya

A flecha segue rumo ao peito de pegasus com uma velocidade incrível, em seu quarto Saori sente isso, todos os cavaleiros de ouro estavam sentindo os cosmos em sagitário sendo aumentados mais não sabiam o que estava acontecendo

Seiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – o grito de Saori chega até ele alguns segundos antes da flecha se cravar em seu peito – não morra

Saoriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii – a flecha transpassa o corpo de seiya que fica parado em pé, mais nenhuma gota de sangue caiu ou sai do seu corpo – o que aconteceu?

Seiya – Aioros sorria enquanto olhava para o cavaleiro – achei que você tivesse escutado, essa flecha não derrama sangue inocente, a única coisa que ela faz e passa direto pelo corpo da pessoa tirando qualquer mal que haja dentro dela

Aioros por que isso? – ele cai de joelhos no chão – eu não entendo

Escute, Zeus é o senhor supremo do universo, seu poder supera o de todos os outros deuses juntos, mais existe uma fraqueza em seu poder – o dourado se aproximado pegasus caído – o poder dele não supera a união das forças dos seres humanos, é por isso que você tem que perder toda e qualquer maldade na sua alma e lutar com todas as suas forças contra ele junto de seus irmãos amigos e outras pessoas – ele o ajuda a se levantar.

União dos seres humanos? – depois de levantar seiya olha para Aioros que já não esta mais lá, só a armadura permanece ali.

O amor que os seres humanos têm pode gerar forças que superam o insuperável para os deuses – a voz vai diminuindo e as lagrimas ficam na face de Seiya – Pegue a o Arco e flecha de sagitário, eles agora pertencem a você até acabar esta luta.

Aioros eu juro que irei proteger esse mundo com todas as forças – o arco voa para mãe de Seiya e a flecha ele pega na parede que estava atrás dele

Seiya sai de sagitário com as forças e esperanças completamente revitalizadas, no coração a chama da justiça e do amor, e nas mãos a flecha que perfurou seu coração.

Segue seu caminho pegasus, a batalha esta para começar o que vai acontecer agora.

Voltem para o Santuário lendários santos de bronze, vocês são os santos que trazem esperança não desistam nunca.

Mais uma vez eles se encontraram para mais uma luta, sejam vitoriosos nos torcemos por vocês – em suas mentes Seika, Shunrei, Minu, Marin, Shina, June, os cavaleiros de aço, as crianças do orfanato, até mesmo os outros cavaleiros de ouro, prata e bronze, estão todos acreditando na vitória deles, força andrômeda, cisne, fenix, dragão, pegasus e brilhem eternamente.

Próximo capitulo: O Reencontro, Prontos Para Morrer.

NT: esse cap foi treta mais saiu acho que um pouco melhor do que eu queria espero que quem ler goste dele, a demora não foi culpa minha a todos que lêem e gostam obrigado


	9. Chapter 9

O Reencontro - Prontos Para Morrer!

Depois de um bom tempo esta fic esta quase chegando no fim, obrigado a todos que comentaram, e quem estava lendo desculpa demorar foi muita preguiça minha

Finalmente chega o último dia do prazo dado por Zeus para que a humanidade lhe ensinasse o que é o verdadeiro significado do amor. Athena esperava pelos cavaleiros diante do lugar onde estava antes a estátua de Athena; vestia sua armadura e tinha a seu lado Seiya, Shina, Marin e os cavaleiros de bronze menores.

Os primeiros a chegar foram Shiryu e Hyoga que trajavam suas armaduras divinas, as mesmas que usaram contra Hades na batalha final, seguidos de Shun também trajando sua armadura divina e June que havia deixado de ser uma amazona. Enquanto eles se cumprimentavam os cavaleiros de ouro chegam e formaram um círculo em volta de Saori.

Estavam aguardando a chegada de Ikki para irem para o Olimpo quando ouviram alguém falar do corredor

– Seiya como você pretende lutar sem vestir nenhuma armadura? – Era Ikki no corredor trajando a armadura divina de Fênix. Isso fez todos ali olharem curiosos para Seiya por ele ser o único que estava sem armadura.

- Ikki você tem razão eu não poderia lutar sem estar usando uma armadura. – Neste momento o olhar confiante de Seiya surpreendeu a todos ali enquanto seu cosmo crescia de uma forma totalmente diferente das outras batalhas. – Durante o confronto contra Apolo fiz meu cosmo se elevar infinitamente superando as correntes que diferenciam os homens dos deuses e uma nova armadura me permitiu atingir Apolo.

Todos ali ficavam impressionados com a força que o cosmo de Seiya inflamava como nunca, um brilho forte que vinha do céu trazia consigo um cavalo alado que ao se aproximar deles desapareceu em uma esfera de luz e envolveu o corpo do Pégaso.

- Incrível... O cosmo de Seiya esta muito mais forte do que na batalha contra Hades! – Shiryu agora cobria os olhos por causa do brilho que vinha de Seiya. – Brilha tanto quanto as estrelas.

Shun desviava o olhar da luz, mas não podia evitar querer ver o que estava acontecendo. Os cavaleiros estavam todos surpresos com o tamanho cosmo que um simples cavaleiro de bronze pôde atingir com tão pouco tempo de treino e as batalhas que enfrentou.

Assim que a luz diminuiu todos olhavam para Seiya vestindo uma armadura não tão grandiosa como era a aparência das divinas que seus amigos estavam, mas também não era igual à armadura de bronze revivida pelo sangue de Athena. Foi a vez de Saori intervir:

– Esta armadura vem direto do cosmo de Seiya, tomando forma através da sua constelação guardiã. Talvez vocês quatro também sejam capazes de usar estar armaduras, o seu poder está entre as armaduras de bronze elevando-se acima das lendárias _kamuis_ dos deuses. – Aquela afirmação fez todos entenderem que a armadura poderia evoluir infinitamente enquanto o cosmo de seu dono. – Está na hora da despedida... - Uma mudança na expressão de Saori fez com que todos lembrassem do que havia em jogo ali.

Os cavaleiros de ouro rapidamente se despediram dos de bronze, assim eles tivessem mais tempo para se despedir dos amigos mais antigos, e questão de minutos muitas lágrimas haviam sido derramadas principalmente a deusa que ali estava vendo seus amigos e protetores se despedindo de todos.

Finalmente, com um gesto sereno, Saori eleva seu báculo para cima e seu cosmo cria um corredor branco e dourado que levá-los-ia ao Olimpo. Estavam todos indo, já haviam entrado Shiryu e Hyoga, Ikki estava segurando o ombro de Shun enquanto este dizia adeus a June, Athena e Seiya estavam quase entrando quando mais uma pessoa apareceu ali.

- Seiya. – Era Seika a irmã mais velha dele que o chamava entrando correndo. – Vê se me deixa orgulhosa de ser sua irmã mais velha. – As palavras dela fizeram com que Seiya derramasse uma lágrima, o que fez com que todos parassem por um segundo.

- Hey Seika. – Com um sorriso maroto. – Eu já sou bem crescido para você ficar me falando essas coisas. – Tinha que ser ele para fazer todos sorrirem outra vez, este era o eterno Seiya, brincalhão e corajoso, nunca desistiria. – E eu vou voltar pra você me preparar outra comida gostosa. – Ao dizer isso eles entravam no corredor e a última visão de Seiya foi ver todos os 14 cavaleiros de ouro que já haviam morrido cada um deles atrás de sua constelação correspondente.

_Um dia atrás__Rozan, China_

Shiryu estava com Shunrei em um momento de despedida, pois já estava de partida para o santuário.

- Shunrei, eu gostaria que você rezasse por nós que vamos enfrentar um Deus. – Eram as palavras do Dragão, sempre sério, com um sorriso bem discreto e a preocupação evidente.

- Pode deixar Shiryu, vou rezar para que vocês voltem vivos e os deuses nos deixem viver. – A garota que chorava agarrada ao peito do cavaleiro era entregue à emoção.

_Asgard, Extremo Norte da Europa_

O jantar farto para a despedida de Hyoga em sua volta ao Santuário fazia o rapaz ficar constrangido, pois nunca em sua vida tinha sido tão bem acomodado como fora nos dias que esteve lá.

Ikki e Shun jantavam em um apartamento no Japão, a cozinheira muito alegre de ver os dois irmãos sorrindo não podia negar sua felicidade ao encontrar uma nova família naqueles jovens que há tanto lutavam.

Saori e Seiya se reencontraram e a únicas palavras ditas foram "Seiya", ela estava tão mal quando ele a encontrou que após o ver simplesmente adormeceu sendo levada ao seu aposento pelo jovem cavaleiro.

Assim eles seguem pelos corredores do destino, a batalha contra Zeus se aproxima e todos na Terra dependem de vocês, cavaleiros.

Iluminem os céus nas noites de trevas com seus cosmos de luz.

**No próximo capítulo:**

A chegada onde os mortais são proibidos de entrar, onde toda a beleza existe aqueles que foram venerados por milênios descasam.

A morada dos deuses, o Olimpo.


	10. Chapter 10

A morada dos deuses, o Olimpo.

Iluminado. Não teria fim, era o que estavam pensando. Como poderia ser tão longo aquele corredor de luz por onde eles andavam? Os detalhes em ouro que viam a cada passo sempre refletiam uma beleza impressionante.

Dois dias atrás

Era um fim de tarde e eles estavam ali sentados nas pedras da praia, com aquele sorriso sempre cordial e sincero, Shun observava o sol que estava se pondo no horizonte entre alguns prédios.

Ele gosta mesmo é de ficar sozinho, não é mesmo? – Foi June quem perguntara ao rapaz – Seu irmão, o Ikki.

Ele se vira para olhá-la nos olhos, como ela sempre parecia tão meiga com aquele olhar, ele conseguia se perder em sua imaginação, lembrando-se de quando ela cuidava de seus ferimentos de treinamento, ao esboçar um sorriso recordando-se dos bons momentos que já haviam passado.

Ela notara aquele sorriso que ele estava fazendo e percebeu que deveria estar se lembrando de alguma coisa, mas achou que deveria chamá-lo de volta a realidade – Shun, Shun, você não vai me responder? – Ela sorria, percebendo que ele ficaria envergonhado quando percebesse o que estava fazendo

Sim, quando voltou à realidade e vendo aquele sorriso que ela lhe fazia, entendeu que estava sonhando enquanto olhava para ela – Me desculpe June, eu comecei a me lembrar de todos os momentos na Ilha de Andrômeda quando você me ajudava, cuidando das minhas feridas – Ele estava todo encabulado. Era engraçado, ao ver dela, pois ele daquele jeito era uma forma diferente de ver aquele menino que viu crescer e sofrer para se tornar um cavaleiro.

Shun faz tempo, não é mesmo? – O sorriso doce de menina que era escondido por traz da mascara naquele rosto de mulher deixava o rapaz desconcertado, ele nunca ficava assim quando ela usava mascara por sempre ficar imaginando qual era sua expressão – O que foi?

Não foi nada – Ele desviava o olhar do rosto dela para tentar acalmar-se, já que a visão de ver aquele sorriso o deixava um tanto embaraçado – Sim, o Ikki sempre gostou de ficar sozinho, eu me lembro que ele sempre treinava sozinho, mas se eu precisasse de ajuda ele sempre vinha me ajudar – Foi quando ele olhou novamente para ela e o sol que se punha estava iluminado sua face, fazendo com que seus lábios brilhassem junto com seus longos cabelos loiros.

De volta ao corredor para o Olimpo.

Eles estavam se aproximando do fim do corredor, já que se via uma ponta de luz mais escura como se algo nublasse aquela parte do corredor. Estavam indo Saori e Seiya logo na frente, seguidos de Ikki e Hyoga, e mais atrás Shiryu e Shun.

Ontem, em um rochedo perto da praia

Ikki estava lá sentado e imaginando o que faria quando chegasse à hora da batalha – Seiya, Shun e os outros, vocês acham mesmo que irão vencer Zeus? – Com um simples fechar de olhos ele já tinha sua resposta em mente – Mesmo que não sejam páreos para ele, enquanto os seus cosmos queimarem, irão continuar tentando lutar até vencerem.

Sim, era aquilo que faríamos, o milagre de vencer a natureza e confrontar os deuses, esses somos nós os humanos que desafiaram os deuses por uma chance – Ele se levanta e fica na ponta do rochedo olhando os céus – Zeus é bom estar preparado para ser derrotado por estes humanos mortais – Em um tom de voz confiante, ele some entre as árvores deixando apenas uma flor roxa no chão.

Estão cada vez mais próximos de sair daquele túnel e cada um sente que a batalha está cada vez mais imediata.

Estamos quase lá – Era Seiya quem tomava a palavra, pois desde quando o grupo adentrara aquele túnel ninguém havia dito mais nada – Até parece que morreu alguém – As palavras dele fizeram com que todos despertassem de seus devaneios e lembranças.

Seiya tem razão, nós temos que ter mais confiança, pois como esperamos vencer Zeus com essa nossa atitude? - Shiryu é quem tomava a palavra, pois, de todos eles, era sempre o mais calmo e serio deles – Zeus pode ser o senhor dos deuses, mas não o deixarei me intimidar desta forma, eu, o cavaleiro de dragão, não vou me entregar assim tão fácil – Com aquela súbita mudança de atitude os outros também resolveram deixar seus medos e inseguranças de lado.

Naquele momento, na China, Shunrei sabia que essa deveria ser a hora em que Shiryu e os outros estariam indo para esta luta – Shiryu, por favor, volte a salvo para mim – Era o que ela dizia em seu coração esperando pelo amado, como as esposas dos soldados faziam nas guerras da antiguidade.

Shina e Marin estavam cuidando dos seus afazeres, mesmo aquela sendo a batalha decisiva, elas sempre cumpriam com seus deveres. Sim elas estavam sempre fazendo com que o santuário estivesse em ordem, mas o que se pode dizer sendo ordem nesse santuário?

Se bem que, depois do fato de que essa seria uma batalha na qual ninguém saberia se haveria vitória, as coisas haviam ficado bem diferentes. Todos os soldados haviam deixado o Santuário para poder voltar para suas casas, só alguns poucos que eram os mais fiéis a Deusa como os aspirantes a cavaleiros que voltaram, por isso não havia muito que fazer. Os jovens treinavam e os soldados vigiavam as redondezas em grupos liderados pelos cavaleiros de bronze que estavam lá até de vez em quando um cavaleiro de ouro andava pelo santuário vendo o andamento das coisas, ele imaginava que coisas eram essas?

No dia anterior

Shina estava caminhando, coordenando os mínimos de soldados que encontrava pelo caminho – Nossa esse santuário ficou bem vazio desde que Atena autorizou quem quisesse partir – Olhava de um lado ao outro e não avistava ninguém, era impressionante como aquele lugar ficara deserto – Então será assim mesmo que venceremos esta batalha, este santuário ira ficar bem mais vazio de agora em diante.

E finalmente o túnel acaba. Eles se encontram de frente a portões dourados com detalhes em prata. Lá eles avistavam diversos templos e jardins, templos que tinham formas diferentes, com esculturas maravilhosas, pedras preciosas incrustadas, os jardins possuíam as mais belas flores de vários tipos, as fontes majestosas em sua arquitetura e, ao olhar os templos, lá estava no ponto mais alto, o maior dos templos. Suas esculturas refletiam o próprio universo com uma beleza sem igual, era a casa do senhor dos deuses, Zeus.

O portão começa a se abrir sozinho e uma voz faz-se presente – Sejam bem vindos ao Olimpo, a morada dos deuses – Eles viam uma pessoa se aproximando.

Você é... – Atena falava com a pessoa que se aproximava

Lembranças dos momentos antecedentes a este motivam os cavaleiros de bronze a seguir em frente e, com a força revigorada, eles finalmente estão lá para a batalha final de suas vidas.

VIVER OU MORRER. A RESPOSTA ESTÁ EM SEUS COSMOS CAVALEIROS

No próximo capitulo: Zeus e Athena, pai versus filha


End file.
